


Splinters and sprains

by felisblanco



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Jensen has a splinter in his finger. Being high doesn't help.





	Splinters and sprains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mystic_waters who provided the first line.

"It'll only hurt for a second, Jensen," Jared lied easily. "I promise."

"That's what you said last time and I ended up in a sling eating painkillers for a week!" Jensen was breathing heavily. His voice was somewhere between growling and hysterical. Great.

Jared took a deep breath, keeping the smile plastered on. "Yes, because you sprained your wrist," he said patiently. "This is a splinter. Splinters are tiny little things. Splinters do not put people in slings."

Jensen huffed and eyed the tweezers suspiciously. "Do you have a license to carry that thing?"

"It's not a weapon," Jared sighed. God, he was never letting Jensen smoke weed ever again.

"It's a medical device," Jensen argued. "You're not a doctor. I need a doctor."

"You don't need a doctor–"

"You're gonna tweeze my arm off!"

"What? How is that even possible?" He stopped and rolled his eyes. "Why am I even arguing? Just give me your hand and hold still. Don't! Be still! No, don't–! Jensen, watch out! You're gonna-"

 

"Liar. Splinters do too put you in a sling."

Jared gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well. That's what happens when you try to fight someone in a tiny bathroom and shove them head first into the bathtub."

"Stupid bathtub," Jensen pouted. "Can we go home now? I'm tired and my finger's all weird."

"You're tired?" Jared half-laughed, feeling totally exhausted and kinda dizzy. "God, you are lucky you're so pretty. By the way, how are you still high? Its been hours."

Jensen smiled happily. "Painkillers. Nice ones."

Jared frowned. "They gave you painkillers for...?" He stopped. "My painkillers? You stole my painkillers?" So that's why he didn't get any.

"My finger hurt. It was all owie." He snuggled up to Jared's side. "You don't need'em anyway. You're all big and strong and invincible."

"Not really that invincible," Jared muttered but Jensen wasn't listening. He was busy writing his name in floral letters across Jared's cast.


End file.
